The term visual object is a convenient term for describing the visual components of a graphical user interface (GUI). Typically, each display screen may be decomposed into one or more visual objects. For example, a display screen may include a graphics image and a series of icons. Each of these entities is an example of a visual object.
In the past, numerous GUIs have been developed to present visual objects in non-interactive and interactive displays. For example, satellite television networks typically provide an interactive GUI known as a guide. The display provided by the guide is dominated by a single visual object that shows programs that are currently available within the network. The guide allows this visual object to be scrolled up or down to show this information for any of the channels included in the network. The guide may also allows the main visual object to be scrolled side-to-side to show programs that will be playing within the next several days.
In addition to the main visual object, the guide includes a number of secondary visual objects. For example, the guide allows the user to interactively select a program from the main visual object. A secondary visual object is then displayed describing the selected program in more detail. The user can also cause the guide to display secondary visual objects that are associated with system configuration and other details of system operation.
In general, the guide provided within satellite television networks is typical of interactive GUIs that allow users to navigate among a series of visual objects. There are numerous other examples of GUIs that perform similar functions. For example, navigators have been developed that allow users to browse through complex databases such as medical databases. Still other navigation systems have been developed to allow users to access online the help systems provided by many computer systems. The Web browsers that are used to access the Internet and World Wide Web are yet another example.
Satellite television guides, database and web navigators are all effective tools within their respective domains. Still, experience has proven that there is a continued need for improved navigation and display technologies. In particular, where a large number of visual objects are involved, it becomes difficult for the user to appreciated or remember the overall relationship between the visual objects. As a result, the user has difficulty finding objects and remembering where objects are located within the GUI. Thus, a need exists for systems that allow users to navigate between visual objects in an intuitive and easily remembered fashion. This is particularly true in large scale commercial applications where ease of use is often paramount.